Forbidden Love
by Kera Vanhelsing
Summary: Sunclan & Iceclan are at war. But... what happens when Foxheart & Frostpelt, the children of the clans' leaders, fall in love?
1. Allegiances

Iceclan

Leader

Whitestar- white tom, gray eyes

Deputy

Misttail- black she-cat with gray tail, blue eyes, Apprentice: Foxpaw

Medicine Cat

Creamtail- tan she-cat, amber eyes

Warriors

Crystalgaze- black/ginger/white she-cat, blue eyes

Nightowl- black fur with purple tinted tom, one eye hazel one eye green, Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Flamepelt- ginger she-cat, blue-silver eyes, Apprentice: Blackpaw

Wolffang- Gray she-cat, gray eyes

Willowpelt- ginger she-cat, green eyes, Apprentice: Snowpaw

Birchtail- brown tom, black paws, amber eyes

Apprentices

Foxpaw- white she-cat, blue eyes

Snowpaw- white tom, blue eyes

Blackpaw- black tom, amber eyes

Tigerpaw- brown tom, amber eyes

Queen

Pineclaw- black she-cat, gray eyes, expecting Whitestar's kits

Elders

Rippletail- golden tom, amber eyes

Sunclan

Leader

Fogstar- gray tom, blue eyes

Deputy

Redpelt- red she-cat, green eyes

Medicine Cat

Milktail- Golden, white tailed tom, amber eyes

Warriors

Snowpelt- gray she-cat, white/gray eyes

Smokeheart- black she-cat, blue eyes, Apprentice: Rockpaw

Whitefoot- black tom, white paws, green eyes

Nightstare- brown-greenish she-cat, purple eyes

Frostpelt- white/blue tom, blue eyes

Bramblefur- brown tom, green eyes, Apprentice: Swanpaw

Apprentices

Rockpaw-brown tom, brown eyes

Swanpaw- White she-cat, amber eyes

Queen

Snowfall- White she-cat, gray eyes, expecting Fogstar's kits

Elders

Raintail- Gray she-cat, green/blue eyes

Fireclaw- Ginger tom, amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

She was an Iceclan apprentice. Her father, Whitestar, the clan leader. Her brother, Snowpaw. Her mentor, the deputy, Misttail.

Her mother died after kitting her & her brother. She had another brother & sister. They died shortly after being kitted.

A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxpaw was her name. An odd name for her.

Her mother said, "She-cat with the brave heart of a fox," and died. Whitestar named his daughter after his fallen mate's statement.

She tried her best to be what her father, her clan, wanted her to be. A warrior true & loyal to the warrior code.

But now she knew she was no longer loyal. She knew she was a trader but she didn't care. Right now she was sneaking off to meet her love. Sneaking off because he was a Sunclan warrior.

His name was Frostpelt. His father was Fogstar, Sunclan's leader.

She sat at their usual meeting place, just across the stream that bordered their territories, hiding in the bushes just in case the Dusk patrols came by.

Letting her mind drift back to when she knew she loved him.

_It was her first battle with Sunclan & it was storming. Her fur stained with the blood of the Sunclan warrior that had fallen before her moments before. A yowl was heard behind her. A yowl for retreating._

_Her brave nature didn't allow retreating though she kept fighting until she realized Sunclan was retreating too. Pride ran through her thinking she had driven them off._

_She turned to see lightning strike a tree. _

'_Crack'_

_The tree came crashing down & she was in its path._

_Suddenly she was grabbed by her scruff & yanked out of the way. To her shock she was surrounded by Sunclan scent but at that moment she didn't care. The warrior had saved her life. _

_She looked at her savior. It was a tom. Blue eyes. White & bluish fur. The tom looked back silently. She recognized him from gatherings. _

_He was Fogstar's son. He had recently been made a warrior too._

"_F-frostpelt?" She said his name shakily, confused. Why had the son of Sunclan's leader saved her?_

_Frostpelt blinked, "Don't be such a mouse-brain, retreat when your clan retreats or next time I'll let the tree crush you." He went to turn away._

'_Crack'_

_Another tree fell. _

_Frostpelt grabbed Foxpaw by her scruff again; he raced away from the trees. Heading into Iceclan territory where the trees grew scarcer. Foxpaw didn't like being carried & she struggled to break free._

"_Stop moving," Frostpelt muffled._

_Foxpaw relaxed. Her eyes look for a place to wade out the storm._

"_Frostpelt," Foxpaw mewled._

"_Hm?" Frostpelt's mouth full of fur._

"_There's a cave about 5 cat lengths from here; Iceclan uses it when it's raining to keep fresh kill dry," Foxpaw meowed. _

_Frostpelt's nods, starting to walk toward the cave. Once inside he set Foxpaw down & started gathering moss. They might be there for a while. They would need beds._

_Surprisingly there wasn't a lot of moss; only one bed could be made._

"_Your territory, your bed," Frostpelt said, curling up on the cave floor._

_Foxpaw looked at him, "But you're a warrior you should get the bed. Besides you saved my life."_

_Frostpelt shrugged, "It's still your territory."_

_With a sigh Foxpaw curled up next to him, "Well I'm not using it. You deserve it more."_

_Jumping to his feet, Frostpelt pick her up by her scruff. The she-cat blinked in surprise as the tom set her on the moss & curled up next to her. As Foxpaw curled up she realized the bed was just large enough for them both._

"_There," Frostpelt yawned, "Now go to sleep, you feisty she-cat." There was a purr in his voice._

_Foxpaw felt her fur grew hot. "Frostpelt."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Thank you, for saving me. I don't know how to ever repay you," Foxpaw licked his cheek._

_Feeling his fur grow hot, Frostpelt purred. "Be my mate & we'll call it even." There was a bit of a chuckle in his voice. But the look in his eyes was serious._

_Foxpaw purred, "I love you, Frostpelt." She nuzzled his shoulder._

"_I love you too, Foxpaw." He licked her cheek & paced out._

_Foxpaw, purring, drifted off to sleep._

Both had kept to their word. They were mates. They loved each other. Neither knew how to tell their clans though. It would break everyone's hearts.

"The children of the clans' leaders… in love…" Foxpaw mutters.

"Yeah, we sure are gunna pay if anyone finds out," Frostpelt's voice came with a purr.

Foxpaw's fur grew hot; she purred & looked at the tom. Frostpelt greeted her with the usual cheek lick & a shoulder nuzzle.

"Now the last time we met, you said something about kits?" Frostpelt looked at his mate, curiously.


	3. Chapter 2

Foxpaw felt her fur grow hot, there last meeting was cut short when the Sunclan dusk patrol came by. Frostpelt had to "chase" her off the territory & lie, saying she was a rogue trespassing. It sounded better than the Iceclan leader's daughter trespassing.

The she-cat looked down. Frostpelt's eyes widen, "Please don't tell me you're expecting kits! I'm not ready to be a father!"

A purr escaped Foxpaw's throat, "No. I wanted to talk about when we could try to make them."

Sighing, Frostpelt licked her cheek, "I want kits someday too but I don't think it would be a good idea, Foxpaw."

"But we have been mating, Frostpelt, there is always the chance of conceiving kits," Foxpaw mewled.

Brushing his tail against his mates flank, Frostpelt meowed, "I know, but until you are a warrior we shouldn't be mating, as much anyway," a purr in the tom's voice.

Foxpaw licked his cheek, "I still want kits once I've become a warrior. Our clan's will find out eventually."

"There's no way of saying no to you," Frostpelt purred.

They nuzzle each other, lying next to the bushes, they begin sharing tongues.

After finishing their grooming they fell asleep, curled up close to each other.

Frostpelt woke at the scent of the Dawn patrols, he prodded Foxpaw with is paw, rousing her.

"Time for us to get going," Frostpelt grumbled; sleep still clouding his mind & the thought of being away from Foxpaw.

Foxpaw yawned, stretching, "Until next time, Love," she purred softly

Frostpelt nuzzled his mate, "I'll see you at the Gathering tonight."

There was a full moon tonight. How had Foxpaw forgotten? Then again she was still half asleep.

Foxpaw turned, crouching then leaping to the other side of the border stream. After she landed the she-cat turned to look at Frostpelt, sadness clouding her heart. She did not want to leave her mate.

They took a moment to just stare at each other then slowly turn away. Foxpaw wanted to mewl like a kit without its mother with each step she took from her mate, it hurt having to leave him.

A sudden yowl caught her attention, she looked up to see the Iceclan Dawn patrol. It was made up of 5 cats; Whitestar, Flamepelt, Crystalgaze, Wolffang & Blackpaw.

Seeing her best friend made her feel a little better, Blackpaw was two moons older than her but they were still inseparable when they were at camp. She felt a pang of guilt though, she hadn't even told him about her & Frostpelt.

"Foxpaw, why are you not in camp?" Whitestar asked his daughter.

"I," saying the first thing that came to mind," was hunting; we do need to fresh-kill, Whitestar, with leaf-bare coming up."

Whitestar purred, he was proud that she cared so much for her clan, "Why don't you patrol with us instead."

It was no question, an order.

Foxpaw filed in next to Blackpaw, he gave her an odd look.

"What?" Foxpaw whispered.

"Were you hunting in Sunclan territory? You're covered in Sunclan scent," He whispered back.

"I uh wasn't paying attention," She replied.

Playfully batting her with his paw, Blackpaw meowed, "Be more careful then."

I hope you enjoyed! Review! Also if I mess up on any Warrior terminology tell me! I haven't read the books in a while!


End file.
